A Match From Primus Below
by mmouse15
Summary: G1 AU.  Starscream is Optimus Prime's Lord High Protector, but there are some things even he can't protect Optimus from.  Or can he?


Title: A Match from Primus Below

Characters: Optimus Prime, Starscream

Warnings: sex, kissing, sticky slash

Other Notes: Written for the prompt _AU: What if Starscream had been the Lord High Protector to Optimus Prime?_ These prompts were posted in August on the LJ comm primescream and I was unable to finish this story because school started. However, it wouldn't leave me alone and so I've pushed through and finished it. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>The mech swept through the doors opened for him by the ceremonial guards. He strode into the room, then bowed deeply.<p>

"You called for me, Prime?"

The big mech staring out the clear wall turned and answered.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for coming."

The first mech nodded, then turned and flipped his hand, shooing away the guards. They obeyed, shutting the doors behind them.

Starscream returned his attention to the Prime.

Optimus was only recently ascended to the position of Prime. Before that, he'd been a dockworker, living in the perpetual gloom of the industrial sector, unaware of the politics of the surface. After Sentinel Prime's death, Alpha Trion had brought forth the reconstructed dockhand to be introduced to the Matrix and to everyone's surprise, Optimus had been selected as the next Prime.

His reign had started badly with the death of his Lord High Protector, only recently discovered by Sentinel Prime after vorns of lacking a Protector. Megatron had been a gladiator, also raised from the darkness to the light, and somehow, in the confusion surrounding Sentinel's death, Megatron had also perished. What had happened was not clear, and it was obvious that memories had been altered. The true story would probably never be known.

The Matrix had been quite insistent that Optimus' Lord High Protector existed. Optimus had spent cycles walking the streets of Kaon, listening to the voice of the Matrix, worrying every almost every adviser he had. Only Prowl, a tactician Optimus had inherited from Sentinel, had a practical processor about the whole situation. He'd assigned bodyguards to Optimus that protected him when necessary, fueled him when he was running on fumes and helped the Prime do whatever the Matrix demanded of him.

Finally, Optimus had stumbled upon a meeting of the mechs that had been helping Megatron, and his first glimpse of the Decepticon Air Commander had revealed the identity of his Lord High Protector.

Starscream had been a scientist, outcast from the Academy after his long-range exploration partner was lost on one of the worlds they were exploring. Rejected by the upper echelons of Cybertronian society, driven away from the scientific community by the political outfall of his loss, Starscream had sought refuge in the dark layers of Cybertron, rebuilding his life the only way he could. He'd found his trine mates and had caught the optics of Soundwave, who introduced him to Megatron. With his connections to Vos and all the flyers from that territory, Starscream had rapidly risen to the leadership role for all the air models joining the Decepticons.

Now, however, with Megatron's demise and a new Prime in place, Starscream was finding the role of Lord High Protector to be a much different and easier way of righting the wrongs he'd witnessed. A rescue mission had found and brought back his partner, Skyfire, proving the Academy bigwigs that had condemned him wrong and restoring his good name.

As both he and Optimus had not only witnessed the dark side of Cybertronian life but had lived it, they were working hard on rearranging the energon quota system, giving more energon to the workers and less to the people living off the labor of others. Optimus had to draw on the power of the Matrix to gain his way within the Senate, and Starscream had been right behind him, supporting his Prime. After struggling against the entrenched self-aggrandizement of the Senate, Starscream had wielded the power of his new rank and suspended the Senate, dismissing all the Senators and implementing a temporary martial rule. Energon stocks had been ruthlessly seized from the upper ranks of Cybertronian society and sent to aid stations across the planet, where they were distributed to those in need under the watchful optics of the Seekers.

Now his Prime had called for him again, and Starscream went forth to meet the Matrix bearer.

"Optimus." Starscream said after watching the Prime pace in front of the windows, occasionally looking down at the streets. Optimus' mask was tucked into his helm, allowing Starscream to see his Prime's face.

Optimus whirled to face him. "How do you stand it?"

Starscream stared at him for a moment before asking, "How do I stand what?"

Optimus vented in frustration, once again facing the windows.

"How do you stand it when they hate you? When all you're doing is trying to help, and someone simply hates you and what you stand for, and nothing you do changes their opinion?"

Starscream shrugged. "Oh, that. I don't let it bother me."

It was Optimus' turn to stare at Starscream. "But…how?"

Starscream laughed, but it was hollow and carried the weight of his experience behind it. "I learned that you can't please everyone. It's impossible, so you have to choose your path and stop worrying about who will approve and who will disapprove, who will like you and who will hate you. Anyone that condemns you without all the facts isn't worth your time or energy."

Optimus whispered to the window, "But the nobles hate me."

"You exposed them for the resource-sucking leaches they really are. Of course they hate you." Starscream told him, perfectly capable of reading Optimus' lips in the reflection.

Optimus started, surprised by Starscream's comment. He began to pace again, clasping and unclasping his hands.

Starscream lost patience with him. "Optimus, what is it you want?"

Optimus stopped and looked at him, "I want everyone to like me."

"It will never happen. Choose an attainable goal." Starscream said bluntly.

Optimus opened his mouth, then closed it again, going back to his pacing. This time, however, it was smoother, less agitated, and Starscream let him pace uninterrupted. Through experience, he knew that something he'd said had finally reached Optimus' processors and was being contemplated. Finally.

Three and a half breems later, Optimus stopped pacing and went to his desk, picking up a datapad and bringing it to Starscream before going over to the seating area and pouring two cubes of energon.

Starscream flipped the datapad on and began reading it, moving slowly toward Optimus. He slid into his favorite chair, one that didn't constrict his wings, and continued reading. When he reached the end, he went back to the beginning and read it again before turning the pad off and putting it on the low table in the center of the seating area.

"So." Starscream said.

"Yes." Optimus agreed.

"The _former_ Senate will deign to recognize you if you will agree to a consort of their choosing." Starscream summed up.

"Yes." Optimus said again.

"Any idea who they're pushing?" Starscream wanted to know, sipping at his energon.

Optimus seemed to shrink. "No. Does it matter?"

"I don't know, Optimus, does it? Do you want someone else?" Starscream wanted to know.

Optimus fidgeted, shifting restlessly on the seat. "Yes?"

"So, tell the mech or femme and stifle this opening the former Senate thinks they have with you."

Optimus looked away, "I can't have who I want."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Is he/she already taken?" Starscream had every sympathy for Optimus if that was the case.

"Yes. No. I don't know, I just can't have him." Optimus wasn't looking at Starscream now. He was looking out the windows, pain and sorrow etched into his face and voice.

Starscream froze in the face of such pain expressed by the Prime.

Optimus finally swung his optics back to Starscream. "Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, my Prime." Starscream murmured. His spark clenched in sympathy.

They sat in silence for a while, sipping their energon.

Starscream, however, could never leave such a situation alone. There must be a reason Optimus felt he couldn't have the mech he wanted, and Starscream wanted to know what the reason was, since he didn't trust Optimus to think about such situations clearly. Optimus was a linear thinker, a mech that saw things in black and white, on or off, yes or no. There was very little grey in Optimus' world, the stark delineations of his worker origins carrying over to how he saw the world even now.

"Optimus? Why is this mech out of your reach?" Starscream wanted to know.

Optimus looked down at his hands. "He's so far above me."

Starscream opened his mouth, closed it, then tried again. "How is he above you?"

"He's…he's so much smarter than I am, and he's beautiful, and he's already kind of taken, I think, and he's just above me." Optimus got quieter as he laid out his reasons.

Starscream held up a finger for each point. "So, he's smarter than you are. That's not an insurmountable barrier unless you make it one. The next one is that he's beautiful. Well, so are you, Optimus. We'll discount that." Optimus opened his mouth and Starscream used his other hand to point at him, "It's my turn, you can talk when I'm done." Optimus subsided and Starscream continued. "He's taken, maybe? That one I might give you except for the perhaps/maybe thing. Either he is taken or he's not, and you can ask and find out. Last point was that he's above you. Optimus, you are the Prime, the chosen representative of Primus himself, the high priest and voice of our god-world. There is no one above you. You're it, the pinnacle of Cybertronian society. I don't understand this objection at all."

Optimus' mouth was firm and his optics were distant. "I don't want to explain it further."

Starscream sighed. "Alright, I'll drop it. I need to get going, anyway."

"A date with Skyfire?" Optimus asked neutrally.

"No." Starscream answered him. "A meeting with Ironhide, actually, to go over the integration of the flyers with the remainder of the army."

"Ah." Optimus said.

Starscream gestured at the datapad. "I still think you could find someone that would be your consort and take that particular weapon away from them. They _are_ trying to control you, Optimus."

Optimus nodded, his optics distant. "I know. Do you have any suggestions?"

Starscream shrugged. "Ironhide? Ratchet? Either would be happy to be with you. Jazz, possibly Prowl. If you want someone young, Bumblebee. Even your old friend Dion or Ariel."

"Ultra Magnus and Elita One will not appreciate you knowing their old names," Optimus said, a smile flitting across his face.

Starscream chuckled, "No, probably not. Well, if none of those mechs or that femme appeal, you can always ask me."

A sharp silence fell behind him, and Starscream turned around to look at Optimus.

His optics were blazing in his face and look of intent desire was stamped across Optimus' features. Starscream drew in air to cool his suddenly heating systems, responding to the sheer naked _want_ Optimus was radiating. Starscream stepped closer, his hand coming up to touch.

Optimus grabbed his hand and used it to pull him closer, his optics burning into Starscream's. Starscream went willingly as he was pulled closer, a fine trembling overcoming his control and causing his armor to rattle slightly as he moved into Optimus' embrace.

When he came chest to chest with Optimus, he used the arm Optimus had used to reeled him in to hold onto his Prime's helm, his other hand coming up to trace Optimus' lips.

Optimus wrapped his arms around Starscream, pulling him close, one arm across his upper back, the other almost on his aft, pulling him snugly into his body.

Starscream stood on tiptoe and pressed his lips to Optimus'.

Optimus broke, pulling Starscream so close their armor creaked, opening his lips and plundering Starscream's mouth.

Starscream found the reach too much and put his hands on Optimus' shoulders, using the grip to pull himself up Optimus' body until he could wrap his legs around Optimus' waist. This made him seemingly taller than Optimus, so he could take control of the kiss, which he did, turning it around and exploring Optimus' mouth with as much focus as he usually gave his experiments. Optimus shifted his grip, crossing his arms across Starscream's lower back and supporting him.

Optimus walked them across the office to the door that led to his private chambers. He tried and failed to fumble the door open and finally gave up, pushing Starscream against the door and using the freedom to begin exploring. He ran his hands over Starscream's wings, finding the trailing edge to be far more sensitive than the leading edge. The seam where the wings joined his body was another hot spot, as was the seal at the edge of his cockpit. The glass was not, but the left shoulder vent was and Optimus delved his fingers in, wringing moans from Starscream.

Starscream was not idle, either. He ran his hands across Optimus' clear panes that covered his chest, tweaking the little bits of his form and drawing gasps of pleasure from Optimus. He lowered his hand, exploring the grill below the clear panes, then moving to the sides, which drew a startled inhalation from Optimus, who pulled back from the kiss.

Starscream stared at him, Optimus stared back, their optics wide and searching. Starscream found what he was looking for, lowering his head again and crushing Optimus' lips beneath his.

Optimus allowed his mouth to be explored, but now he was intent on getting the door open and carrying Starscream through the short hallway to his berthroom. Once there, Optimus headed toward the berth, wrapping his arms around Starscream so he could lower him gently to the surface of the berth.

Starscream moaned at the sensation of pressure along the entire plane of his wings, arching up into Optimus' body as Optimus lowered himself over Starscream. They sighed as Optimus' weight pressed Starscream down into the berth.

This time, they explored each other with intent, driving each other higher with every stroke, every kiss. Starscream was a vocal in lovemaking as he was in every other venture, giving voice to his pleasure, causing Optimus to find more spots that made Starscream vocalize.

Starscream gasped when Optimus turned his hand and cupped his groin, the heat of his hand burning through the metal to the sensitive connectors below.

"Are you going to open for me?" Optimus whispered roughly, his voice low and throbbing through Starscream's body.

"Always," Starscream whispered back, sliding the panel back into his armor and giving Optimus access.

Like all Cybertronians, Starscream had input and output connectors. Most had them at their groin, some had them in other locations on the body, but very few were so small that they had to choose one or the other type of connector.

Optimus retracted his pelvic plate, too, revealing his own equipment. Starscream was surprised when Optimus stroked over his rod.

"I prefer to be spiked, is that a problem?" Optimus asked, his optics intent on Starscream's face.

Starscream shook his head. He didn't care how they did it as long as they connected somehow. He allowed his spike to extend and shrieked when Optimus fisted it, arching into the pressure and the pleasure.

Optimus moved, crouching over Starscream's pelvis and lowering himself onto the spike jutting up. They both groaned when Optimus' wet, warm valve sank over Starscream's spike. Optimus lowered himself, then came back up, working himself down on the spike, his valve gripping Starscream's spike with every stroke. Once Starscream was fully seated within Optimus, they stopped and looked at each other.

"Want you," Starscream whispered, bucking up into Optimus.

Optimus, in answer, held out one of his data cables. Starscream nodded, opening his panels and pulling out his data cords. They plugged into each other and synchronized their systems, then Optimus began to move.

Starscream couldn't sort through all the data; it was overwhelming. His spike was sinking into his warm valve, scraping along sensors and sparking a response in his spike, repeating the process as he drew out and thrust back in, his response getting mixed with Optimus' until he didn't know what came from him and what came from Optimus. Optimus' delight fed his, the joy of connecting with someone he thought out of reach incandescent in his thoughts, sending thrills through his body and into his spark.

They couldn't last, the feedback looping through them and growing with each revolution, the pleasure and friction and love bursting out, blazing through their bodies and sparks.

Optimus retained just enough coherency to fall next to Starscream, still connected, insensate with pleasure.

Starscream dropped off-line, his processors unable to cope with the emotional and physical flood of sensation.

* * *

><p>When Starscream came out of recharge, he simply lay there, basking in the sense of well-being that permeated his entire being.<p>

A tickling came from a part of his processor that he was not used to seeing active, indicating that he was a peripheral to another system, and that he had a peripheral system connected to his. He probed the connection and found himself in Optimus' processor.

The joy that threaded through him from Optimus was infectious, and he unshuttered his optics, looking over to see Optimus glowing, the depths of his happiness shining out through his optics at Starscream.

"I'm not above you." Starscream's first thought came out.

Optimus chuckled, "Yes, you are. You are far too good for me, and I am unworthy of you. However, if you'll have me, I will do my best to make you never regret your decision."

Starscream reached up, cupping Optimus' face in his hand. Optimus took the opportunity to drop a kiss into Starscream's palm, which Starscream curled his fingers around, keeping Optimus' kiss safe. The thought made Optimus even happier and pushed Starscream's mood even higher.

"Stop that," Starscream said, "I'm not responsible for my choices if I'm high on your moods."

"Sorry," Optimus muttered, dampening the connection. He couldn't, however, stop his optics from showing just how happy he was, and Starscream smiled up at him. Optimus slid closer, stooping for a kiss, which Starscream willingly gave him.

Optimus drew back slightly and nuzzled Starscream's helm, saying, "Be mine. Be my consort, my love, my protector."

Starscream drew in a deep exchange of air. "Optimus."

His tone cause Optimus to freeze and a wave of anguish came through the connection. Optimus still doubted his own attractiveness, doubted his ability to draw the attention of someone like Starscream and to keep it.

Starscream pushed through from his side of the connection, flooding them both with Starsceam's appreciation of Optimus's new form, remolded by the Matrix from functional to beautiful, of Optimus' firm belief in the right of his position, of his care for everyone on Cybertron not just the rich or powerful, of his unfailing support of Starscream, of the fundamental _rightness_ of the connection they felt toward each other and Starscream's deep admiration for the steadfast way Optimus clung to his values in the face of pressure from the entrenched de facto rulers of Cybertron.

Optimus was shaking, and Starscream sat up, turned, then slid onto Optimus' lap, wrapping his arms around the Matrix bearer and holding him, sending pulses of admiration and confidence and love through the cables connecting them.

After a long while, Optimus stopped shaking, although he still clung to Starscream.

Starscream began to speak. "I would be honored to be your consort, your lover and your protector, Optimus. You will have to be steadfast in the face of their criticism or worse, their belief that I am affecting your decisions, that I am the one angling for this."

Optimus lifted his head from where it rested against Starscream's cockpit. "But…you had no idea until last night, you'd done nothing improper. It would be unfair of them to accuse you of…of…"

"Of sleeping my way to the top?" Starscream suggested, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Optimus slumped, but he was also smiling. "Right. They're going to say that and so much more."

"Yes, they are," Starscream agreed. "As well as many other things that are untrue, unfair, and cruel. Can you handle it, Optimus?"

He respected that Optimus didn't immediately answer him, but took the time to think about what he was saying. Finally Optimus raised his head and pulled Starscream close.

"I could handle it if I had more confidence. I do not, but I can borrow yours."

Starscream grinned, asking, "How, exactly, are you thinking of borrowing my confidence?"

Optimus said, "The Matrix tells me that there is an old tradition, one where two people who are truly committed to each other share sparks and initiate deeply buried protocols that bind those sparks together, forever."

"Spark bonding," Starscream murmured.

"Yes. It's irreversible, it's such a deep connection that the other is always there for no matter how far apart they are, and it allows for no doubts between the two, since the connection is so deep you will know the other as well as you know yourself." Optimus laid out what the Matrix had told him.

"And it can't be interfered with; there are no lies between such bondmates." Starscream said.

"Right." Optimus agreed.

They both thought about that, then Starscream said, tentatively, "I have done things I am not proud of."

Optimus nodded, "As have I. I have had thoughts that are unkind, I have had bad thoughts about mechs that thwarted me, I have railed against the life I was given."

Starscream lifted his head and said, "Your sins are small in comparison to mine, Optimus."

"You don't know that," Optimus said serenely. "I am, perhaps, worse at spark than you ever will be and you will be horrified at who I am."

"Never," Starscream whispered.

"Exactly," Optimus whispered back.

"Then let's do this, and damn the ones who want to control us or force us to do something we don't want to do." Starscream said.

"No going back, Starscream, ever."

"I can live with that."

"So can I."

* * *

><p>In the far future of Cybertron, younglings were told the story of the great Prime, Optimus, and his consortLord High Protector, Starscream and how, with great love, compassion, and determination, they delivered Cybertron to its Second Golden Age, a lasting legacy of their partnership and love for each other.

Finis


End file.
